Well known is the equipment used in optical work for heating the plastic frames of spectacles to soften them and make it possible to shape them to the desired form both temporarily or permanently.
This is done to adapt the frames to fit the lenses and suit the face when the lenses are first mounted or when the spectacles need repairs.
A draught of air, passing through electric elements, heats the frames when it emerges from an outlet meeting one side of the frames to be softened.
This means that the operator must repeatedly turn the frames over in relation to the source of heat both to speed up the work and to warm the frames evenly.
The necessity to repeat this action clearly makes the work slower and more complex; further, it proves almost impossible to keep the frames uniformly and continuously heated.
The above invention eliminates the above drawbacks and provides considerable advantages as well, as will be described below.